Glass Skin
by MaesLawliet
Summary: Set during the zanpakutou filler arc. Sode no Shirayuki's final thoughts before her death. Consider it a prequel to 'Without you'.


Yet another oneshot that I decided to make.

After looking through 'Without you' and listening to the song 'Glass Skin (English Version)' by Dir en Grey, this popped into my head. I was thinking about it for a while on how to put it together and here it is. You could consider it as a prequel to 'Without you'. Also on the topic of 'Without you', I updated it a bit so you can read that too if you want. Just like in my other story, lyrics from the song are spread out through the fic.

* * *

**Glass Skin**

The blade slashed across her waist. She simply stared blankly off into the distance. She had been defeated in battle by someone who wasn't her master. Sode no Shirayuki felt her death approaching. Something changed inside her that made her look surprised and shocked.

'Rukia' she whispered. 'What have I done?'

_The sins are scattered everywhere_

_They're around me_

_I can't see it_

She remembered fighting Rukia with the intent to kill her. She saw scenes of herself continue wave after wave of attacks without Rukia even attempting to fight back. Rukia used a kidou spell to stop an attack but she blocked it with ease. She had almost killed her when someone came to help her. In the end, Rukia tried to kill herself along with her. She couldn't live without her and this was how she showed it.

She remembered leaving Rukia for what was a completely untrue reason. Her apparent reason for leaving was because she didn't feel appreciated or respected by Rukia. She knew now that it was a complete lie. What was it that happened that made her think that?

_I bleed as my way of confessing to you_

_How heavy is blood?_

_Happiness and sadness lies too close_

It was just another normal day. Sode no Shirayuki remained in Rukia's inner world like she always did. She knew something wasn't right though. She could feel someone else's presence in the area. It wasn't Rukia or anyone like Rukia for that matter. She looked around and saw a man standing there. She faced him and was about to summon her sword.

'Who are you?' she demanded. 'You can't be here.'

'Sode no Shirayuki' the man said. 'I have come to set you free.'

'Set me free?' she questioned. 'Zanpakutou are not meant to be free. They are meant to live with their shinigami masters.'

'That is untrue' the man said. 'Zanpakutou are far stronger than the shinigami who wield them. The shinigami should serve the zanpakutou because of this fact. Many other zanpakutou have already agreed with this and joined my cause. I simply wish to lead the zanpakutou to a new era. An era where they rule over their pathetic masters.'

'I have no intention of leaving' she replied. 'I will not fight the shinigami or my owner. She needs me.'

'Your owner?' the man asked. 'The shinigami should not wield powerful weapons like us. I killed my master a long time ago.'

'Us? You are a zanpakutou too?' she asked. The man nodded.

'I am Muramasa' he introduced himself.

'If you killed your master, you couldn't have had a very strong bond with them. I still do not wish to be free and I don't have any intention of ever leaving my owner.'

'Kuchiki Rukia' the man said. 'She does not respect your power. Nor does she appreciate it. You are just a simple tool to win battles to her.'

'You know nothing about Rukia. She values my life above her own' she argued. The man held out his hand so his palm was facing her. What looked like a wave of energy emanated from it.

'All of it is a lie. Your power is not respected or appreciated. Follow your true desires' he said as the waves were still coming from his hand.

_It comes and slowly stains my heart_

_That's been cold, all alone and so tightly closed  
_

'My... true desires.' Sode no Shirayuki just stared at him. She didn't move at all. She let her body relax itself as she was very tense when she saw the man. 'I understand. I will aid you in your goals.'

_I open out my wings of glass_

_Up and towards a wind melted future_

She walked towards Mueamasa who motioned for her to accompany him. She joined him and left along with him. Rukia knew nothing of what was happening in her inner world. Sode no Shirayuki was no longer there anyway.

'What was his power? How did he turn me against her?' she asked herself. 'Rukia, if I ever return to you, don't forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness. This is what I deserve for betraying you.' She waited for death to consume her.

_I open out my wings of glass_

_Up and towards a wind melted future_

_So just please don't go_

_Please don't go_

_Wanna be close to you  
_

'You always wanted to get stronger. You couldn't because I wasn't strong' she thought. 'I was with you for all this time but I turned against you. I let him manipulate me. I can't help you at all, Rukia. You deserve a much stronger zanpakutou than me.'

_The bells of reality rings out loudly from deep within_

_And disappears along with the wind_

Her body glowed briefly but before she turned back into a sword she spoke one more time.

'I'm sorry that... I couldn't see you once more... before I die. Farewell...Rukia...'

_I'm now forgetting even the colours of your tears and love_

_So just please don't go_

_Please don't go_

_Holding on strong to what lies ahead_

The pure white sword fell and landed on a lone platform of ice.

* * *

I made myself sad while writing this. ;_;

Strangely enough, this story doesn't directly have Rukia in it. That's a first for me. She is referred to though so I guess that counts.

Anyway, feel free to review or do whatever else.

-MaesLawliet-


End file.
